


Seaweed

by coolohoh



Series: Seaweed [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho really loves/hates seaweed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi all! It's been really, really long since I wrote a fic, hope you enjoy this short one shot!
> 
> PS: I wrote a smut version of this fic [here](http://nutty-arashi.livejournal.com/46355.html)!

“THIS IS IT!” Sho bellowed.

“YOU’RE SITTING ON THE NEWSPAPER AIBA!” Sho fumed as he layout the newspaper on the floor for his bandmate.

“Aw…” Aiba pouted.

“But Sho-chan…” Aiba pleaded with his puppy eyes.

“Why…?” Aiba whined.

“Because,” Sho sighed as he tried to avoid the pleading, innocent eyes of Aiba, “You dirtied my floor again!"

Aiba looked down at the floor and cocked his head to the side. The floor looks spotlessly clean. Ok, maybe there were a few tiny piece of nori… That was caused by his carelessness...

Oh god!

Aiba gasped as he remembered Sho’s proclamation on TV about how he absolutely hated people who messed up his living room when eating seaweed.

“But… I didn’t rub the nori bits off my hand Sho!” Aiba protested.

“I used the wet wipes!” Aiba argued, as he held up his nori infested piece of wet wipe for everyone to see.

“Oh-chan, tell Sho it’s not my fault!” Aiba pleaded as he turned to Ohno.

The older man just shrugged as he downed his cup of sake.

“Hmm, the sake is good Sho,” Ohno offered, ignoring Aiba’s pleads.

Shu chuckled, “See! Even Leader isn’t helping you now, get on the newspaper! I’m going to get the vacuum, you’ll better be sitting on it by the time I’m back!"

“Aw, Sho-chan and his neatness…” Nino sniggered, as he gave Jun an evil wink.

Jun merely rolled his eyes at his bandmate’s antics. He’d seen Nino’s preparation efforts and he was sure that he wanted no part of his mischief.

“Ne Sammy, don’t you think it’s time we cure Sho-chan of his OCD-ness?” Nino cooed as he leaned on his cushion.

Ohno hummed as he poured more sake for himself, ignoring the dead weight pressing on his left side. Meanwhile, Sho had brought his vacuum cleaner (Hitachi of course) out from the storeroom.

“Oh! Right on time Sho! You took out the vacuum cleaner! Which is very well because you’re going to need it!” Nino snickered, causing Sho to frown in confusion.

Just what had transpired in the short moment that he was gone?

Jun promptly stood up and excused himself from the living room, and the storm that Nino was about to unleash.

Before Sho could register what was happening, Nino took out a bowl and blew hard into it, sending a thousand bits of nori flying into the air.

“NINOOOOOOOOOO!” Sho screamed, his face redding by the second in anger.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LIVING ROOM!” Sho yelled.

Nino merely looked up at Sho and smirked, his own face covered in nori bits.

“YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP! I DON’T F$!%!(*! CARE!” Sho howled with fury.

At the side, Aiba was having a laughing fit, while Jun looked on with amusement from the safety of the kitchen.

“Sheesh, it wouldn’t be nice to wake the neighbours ne, Sho-chan,” Ohno said serenely as he continue drinking his nori bits flavoured sake.

“Out! Out! All of you get out! I’m never inviting you guys to my house again!” Sho cried as he chased the members out of his house.

“Hey wait, let me get my DS first!” Nino protested as he pointed to his DS, that was charging in a corner.

“I’ll give that to you when I feel like it! Now get you!” Sho exclaimed as he pushed Nino to the entrance.

“Aw, you’re no fun at all Sho-chan!” Nino protested with a pout.

“It’s not the first day you’re knowing me Nino,” Sho replied tersely, gritting his teeth as he surveyed the damage.

It didn’t help that the weather was turning hot and they’d turned up the fan to combat the heat. Tiny bits of nori were swirling in the air, carried by the current.

As the members headed to the lift, Aiba remarked, “Sho-chan really likes nori ne? He keeps insisting on serving it to us even though he hates the mess…"

“Sou ne,” Ohno nodded in agreement.


End file.
